


Love Language

by dumbisexual



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Greek Mythology AU, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Multi, i know the summary looks angsty but i was just trying to be edgy, meanie, pining will happen though, soonchan, sorry its garbage it was just a fun little thing for myself i was encouraged to post it, theres gonna be like little to no angst unless i lose my mind so dont worry, verkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbisexual/pseuds/dumbisexual
Summary: Seungkwan doesn't remember a time when he wasn't hopelessly in love with Hansol. It's always been that way even when they were still just Momus and Eros, two minor Gods clinging to their existence by a thread. He's always loved Hansol, but he's never been loved back. And after all the centuries he's survived, this one thing might be what ends him.Hansol has loved Seungkwan since he saw him walk in that gathering all those centuries ago and as a God of love he should be in his element with this. Right? That's what Jun tell him anyway at their weekly We Suck as Love Deities meeting. Except he isn't. He doesn't know how to properly woo Seungkwan the way he deserves. And if he doesn't figure it out soon, he might not have Seungkwan to love anymore.





	1. Memory

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first published fic usually i just write stupid little one shots for myself or my friends and im v nervous !! this is an au i really love but don't see much of so im hoping that if you're the same way you enjoy this uwu

Long ago, before civilisation had begun, beings so powerful and dangerous sprung from the nothingness of chaos and laid claim to the lands and regions. Over the eons many of the beings have faded from existence and many have been created into it. Momus is one of those brought into creation. Although now, in the modern year of 2018, he prefers to be known as Boo Seungkwan.

Seungkwan does not remember his birth, nor does he remember the century he was created in. He does not remember his mother, long gone somewhere across The Underworld. He was born, and then he was left. He does not remember much from those years. Centuries that he wondered the Earth, unsure of what it what he was meant to be for, what he was meant to personify for the mortals that pray to him.

Momus' - Seungkwan's - memory only begins with an invitation to a gathering of the remaining Titans and Gods. The image of dainty dove that lay the worn scroll in his palm seared into his mind.

Seungkwan remembers entering a large marble room atop a mountain no mortal could ever see. The windows held no glass and clouds from the atmosphere came and went through the room as they pleased. A young God played with the frothy things in the corner, making the clouds tell stories with shapes of mortals and Gods, and entertaining two Gods in front of him. Momus wishes fleetingly that he had friends of his own.

A hand grasped his shoulder, turning Momus around the face it's owner. The man was obviously a Titan, one of three only left in creation. The other two of which flanked his and left and right side. His aura had radiated with power and a sort of demeanor as though he had all the time in the world, no rush and no urgency, only control. Momus did not know many other Gods, but anyone brought onto the Earth knew of the Titans.

'Cronus.' Momus had thought. Cronus' form had dark loose hair, pale skin, doe eyes, and a wide gummy smile currently aimed at Momus himself. The figure to his left held himself calmly, power emitting from his being, with angelic facial features framed by a shaggy sort of honey colored hair, and a hand encased in Cronus'. His gentle smile held warm welcome as well as a cold warning. 'Rhea.' The figure on the right of Cronus stood straight, hand held within Cronus' grasp as well. His demeanor sent out gentle waves of safety and a clarity of mind. He had soft pink hair and his face held a soft smile, a small nose, and eyes that bore into Momus' that made him want to reveal every wrong doing he had ever done. 'Themis.' Momus had never felt so much power before him, and he was scared for the first time in his life. Momus’ mouth seemed to unable to form words to pay his respects but the Titans seemed not to care.

"Hello, I am Cronus, this is Rhea," he gestured to the Titan with hair the color of wheat to his left, "and this is Themis," the Titan to his right let out a soft hello, "we are hosting this gathering. I assume you received the invitation by Eros' dove or you would not have known of its existence, but we apologize, we do not recognize your face." He told Momus gently, as though he were fragile. And maybe he was. Momus cleared his throat before replying, his voice hoarse without use for so long. "Hello Lords Cronus, Rhea, and Themis, I did indeed receive the dove. It is quite alright you do not know of me, I have been alone since my birth I believe, I do not even know of what I rule. I am Momus, and it is a pleasure to meet you all." He spoke hoping his voice did not portrayed the level of awe he felt for them. Silence overtook the entire room and Momus felt himself become nervous.

"Did I say something wrong?" He questioned in slight panic. "Momus," Themis whispered after what felt like an eternity, "we have been searching for you for decades, child. You were lost to us after your birth, as your mother Nyx left you to fight in war and when she returned you had gone missing. When the Gods began to fade we had to assume you had faded with them. Momus, you are the patron God of satire and mockery, the personification of blame and criticism and the last God in our council, the last God born, before Eros and Hebe, that has not faded." And with that, began Seungkwan's memories.

 

Seungkwan met all the Gods of the council that day. The Titans and Gods drew Momus into their group of remaining deities and as long as they had each other they would never fade. They grew closer and closer over the centuries, molding and conforming to the modernization of the mortals, choosing new names and forms to take shape of.

Cronus, Rhea, and Themis turn into Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Joshua over the centuries. They're still the most powerful out of the thirteen of them but you wouldn't know it by the way they've loosened up their acts over the decades.

The young God he had seen playing with the clouds turned out to be Hebe, God of youth, which seemed fitting as he was the youngest of their crowd. Chan, although being the youngest, is arguably one of the most mature members among them.  Shortly after Hebe came Persephone - now Minghao - and Adonis - Mingyu - who were the Gods of spring growth and beauty and desire respectively. Persephone was once tied to Hades in marriage, ruling over The Underworld as its Queen until Hades chose to fade away as well.

Aphrodite, the God of love, beauty, and pleasure who harboured a strong infatuation for the Underworld’s last remaining ruler, turned simply into Jun. As expected Aphrodite held a certain level of beauty few, if any, could match. Persephone, however, seemed to remain unaffected by the love Gods affection. Although Momus could spy their ears turn a dark red shade whenever Aphrodite held eye contact for a moment too long.

Athena made Momus nervous. The God of wisdom and war had sharp eyes that pierced into his own as though he were always thinking of the best strategy to bring you down. Adonis said he was much nicer once he warmed up, but Momus was pretty sure the fond gaze Athena held for Adonis only told him everything he needed to know. Athena, now Wonwoo, is welcoming to Momus in modern times, but his fondness for Adonis has only grown.

After Athena came a friendly Poseidon and Apollo dragging a not so friendly Artemis between them. Poseidon and Apollo did most of the taking. If Athena made Momus nervous, then Artemis fully scared him. And this fear of Artemis, the God of wilderness, the hunt, and the moon, brother of Seokmin, of Jihoon, has turned into a dull nervousness whenever he’s around.

Seokmin, who was once known as Apollo, God of music, medicine, art, and the sun among many others, is a bright and bubbly person with tanned skin in stark contrast to his brothers. Their personalities contrast like the days and nights they rule over.

Poseidon, Soonyoung, is the last of the Big 3 Gods, with Zeus and Hades having faded long before. Poseidon ruled over the seas, storms, and earthquakes and as such earned the nickname of Hurricane. Despite his moody reputation, Poseidon assured Momus he purely punishes wicked sailors who do not respect him or the seas. He believes him, as he had seen Poseidon talking to a bowl of shrimp minutes before.

After Poseidon and Apollo whisk Artemis away to join forces with Hebe and his clouds, Momus believed they were the last Gods left in the gathering. Until a low, “Hello,” came from behind and he turned to find the most beautiful creature he believed he had ever seen in all his centuries as a God. The God was fair skinned, with hair blacker than anything he had seen before and looking at Momus with a humble smile. He would not say this out loud in fear of angering Aphrodite, but Momus thought this God before him may be more heavenly looking than even he.

The God smiled wider - and even his _teeth_  were pretty - at Momus’ lack of response, and he felt his cheeks warm. He must’ve take pity on Momus because he did not wait for a greeting back.

“Hello Momus,” He said once more, “I am Eros.” And that is how Momus, God of mockery and satire, Boo Seungkwan, met Eros, God of love, procreation, and sexual attraction, Hansol Vernon Chwe, and the love of his life.


	2. seungkwan is Not jobless!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan gets a job and hates his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to update i'm basically writing this as i go because i suck at planning lmao

Seungkwan hates coffee shops. It’s a simple fact that all of his closest friends know about him. He was there when coffee was found, invented, and turned into a chain of endless look alike edgy businesses. He hated it then, and he hates it now. He hates the grating noises of machinery and he hates the stench of bitter coffee beans. He hates the limited space and exact same flavor of vanilla bean and chocolate mocha every coffee shop offers. So, it makes no sense to the others why Seungkwan would willingly apply for and accept a job at the busiest coffee shop in their city. 

 

“We all know I hate coffee, but you guys love the stuff right?” He replies to Mingyu’s inquiry on the subject the day before he is set to begin his new position at Beauty and The Bean. Seungkwan also hates names the owners think are clever when in fact, they sound more like a first grade level pun at best. Mingyu nods, confused by the very true statement. Because, yes, all twelve of the other men practically bleed the caffeinated drinks.

 

Seungkwan shrugs, going back to throwing his uniform into his washing machine to remove any leftover scent. “I figure if I have to be around it so much maybe I’ll start to feel the opposite, or at least become immune to it. Plus there’s a comedy night every Friday, might give me a way to blow off some steam.”

 

It’s this same philosophy he has applied to Hansol for centuries. It has yet to be effective, but no one else needs to know that, and there’s always a first time for everything. Even though he obviously wants to ask more questions, Mingyu thankfully keeps quiet, only humming softly in reply, and instead goes back to watching the mind numbing history channel show Seungkwan knows for a fact is Wonwoo’s favorite. He likes to point out what the historians have gotten completely wrong and well, Mingyu likes to listen to anything Wonwoo says. 

 

Technically, none of them need a job. They helped in molding society as mortals know it and could snap any one of them out of existence in the blink of an eye. They could fully procure a home and food and comfort without so much as breaking a sweat if they wanted. After the first few centuries, however, they realized that only led to boredom, which in turn led to trouble. Trouble like Soonyoung accidentally creating the Loch Ness Monster. Trouble like Jun disappearing for two weeks after John F. Kennedy’s affair with Marilyn Monroe became public. 

Trouble like Wonwoo leading the Boston Tea Party. 

 

So while Seungkwan throws his tacky latte drenched apron with an equally tacky coffee bean rose logo back into the wash, the others get to go to their jobs they  _ actually _ more or less enjoy. Mingyu and Jeonghan watch the moderately sized apartment building the thirteen bought out years ago, weaving in and out of the members apartments to clean and make sure nothing illegal has happened. The quiet neighborhood residents also hand over their dogs every once and a while for the two to walk. Jeonghan enjoys keeping his building nice and Mingyu enjoys taking dogs to the park. It's a win-win for the pair who weren’t made for customer service. Mingyu too lost in the clouds and naive for his own good, and Jeonghan, who for all his comforting aura cannot stand dealing with the public.

 

Wonwoo teaches english literature to exhausted college students, Seungcheol works as a cop with Joshua as his go to defense attorney, Jihoon hosts a nightly radio show with Seokmin and sometimes Soonyoung even drops by on his way home from teaching swimming lessons. Jun, their resident showstopper, took to acting like it was his second nature and with his charming smile and addictive personality he has made quite an impact on the theater world. 

 

Minghao would be jealous with all the attention poured onto his “ _ Not  _ boyfriend Seungkwan”, if not for the the fact that Jun refuses to do a photoshoot with anyone that isn’t him. Their resident baby Chan released skin care products that actually  _ work _ , as opposed to other chemical infested creams, and out of all of them, he’s probably the richest. Not that it really matters.

 

And Hansol? Hansol writes a column for the local newspaper. Something no one even remembered existed, besides the elderly, until a mysterious writer by the pseudonym of ‘Eros’ began to solve everyone's love lives for them. Everyone's, except for Seungkwan’s, apparently. Seungkwan sighs to himself, thinking of that idiot. He doesn’t linger too long on the possibility that perhaps he’s the idiot and instead chooses to watch tv with Mingyu in hopes of being bored to sleep. It works.

 

* * *

 

 

Seungkwan’s first day at his new job starts bright and early at six in the morning on the rainiest morning of the year. Letting out a sigh he tugs his jacket hood tighter around his face and pushes the glass door open to be hit in the face with the strong scent of coffee. His apron feels scratchy and constricting suddenly and he wonders how rude it would be to leave on his first day before anyone’s seen him. 

 

“Hi!” Rats.

 

Seungkwan looks around to the nearest table to see a small black haired girl in the same uniform as him, holding a rag, with a bright smile in contrast to his near constant grimace he’s had since he walked in. He hopes she doesn’t notice. 

 

“My name is Momo! You must be Seungkwan, or I hope you are, I’ll be showing you the ropes today!” The girl -- Momo -- tells him as he continues to stare dumbly. 

 

Momo smiles even wider if that possible, and it reminds him suddenly of Seokmin, and gestures for him to follow her behind the counter. He pulls off his jacket and places it on a hook on the wall and faces the black haired girl. There’s something about Momo he can’t quite put his finger on.

 

“You’ll meet the other girls in a little while when they come in. Hyuna and Soyeon are always late for their shifts and Lisa doesn’t start her’s until eight. So until then it’s just you and me!” 

 

Seungkwan opens his mouth to ask questions, mainly if he’s the only guy working here, when the bell above the door jingles loudly and twelve even louder boys walk in.

 

Shit. When Seungcheol said they’d come visit him he didn’t think he meant on his first day three minutes before his shift is actually supposed to start with all twelve of them. Then again he should’ve known his friends would love any opportunity to make him suffer. He holds back a groan as Soonyoung and Seokmin try to squeeze through the doorway together. The two are ancient beings older than himself and half of their group, yet here they are arguing about who gets to enter first. 

 

A slight shove from Jihoon sends them sprawling on the floor, raindrops from their hoodies flinging everywhere. Said boy simply steps over the two idiots, followed behind Wonwoo rubbing water off his glasses and Mingyu trailing him like always. The rest enter casually, detouring around Soonyoung and Seokmin picking each other off the now wet floor. 

 

Jeonghan is laughing at something Joshua has said, with Seungcheol to wander in behind them deep in conversation with Chan. Jun and Minghao are arguing about which instagram filter is the worst, a fight that has been going on for a week now. Hansol enters last, ever the dramatic one, shaking out his wet black hair and throwing Seungkwan a smile that makes his knees lose their work ethic suddenly. He thanks whichever deity, probably Jun, that he’s holding onto the counter and not collapsing at a small from Hansol. 

 

He tries to smile back but from the laugh Mingyu sends him for his efforts he doesn’t think he did a very good job. From the corner of his eye he can see Momo grabs a towel from underneath the counter and hand it to him. 

 

“I assume these are your friends?” She asks, smirking with a quirked brow. He blushes.

 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know they were all going to come in here first thing in the morning. I can ask them to leave right now they’ll probably annoy any actual customers away.” Seungkwan gets out and glares at Soonyoung when he lets out an offended “Hey!”

 

“Actually,” Wonwoo speaks up, “we are actual customers. I need one large black coffee and Mingyu wants a large hot chocolate.” Mingyu chokes as Wonwoo gets his wallet out. 

 

“Sadly Seungkwan won’t be taking your order, I will. Seungkwan, doll, you go dry up your friends puddle on the floor, I’ll handle them!” Momo tells him while ringing up Wonwoo’s order.  He scurries off to do as he’s told, and if he hisses at Mingyu’s giggles as he passes, no ones close enough to prove it. 

 

Hansol orders next, a large decaf with whipped cream, but Seungkwan knows the order by heart. He’s turning around with the now wet towel in hand when he almost runs straight into Hansol holding his coffee. Seungkwan’s throat closes up.

 

“Watch out, Boo. I like the coffee here but I don’t really want to wear it.” Hansol chuckles and drags a finger through the whipped cream to put in his mouth. Seungkwan revokes his earlier thanks to Jun because he swears this is personal torture. 

 

“Mm, I think the whipped cream is better today than usual, seems, I don’t know, whippier? Creamier? You get what I’m going for.” 

 

It’s then, and only then, that Seungkwan remembers this is the place Hansol goes to every morning before his shift at The New Paper starts to get his coffee and hang out. Hansol zips up his jacket and walks backwards towards the door.

 

“I can’t stick around today to watch you learn how to make green tea sadly. There’s an early meeting at work but good luck, Boo, and remember we’ll be seeing each other tomorrow and every other weekday so don’t miss me too much.” He finishes with a wink and exits the door without waiting for a response. Classic Hansol. 

 

Seungkwan stands there, wet towel in hand, face burning, until Mingyu starts laughing at him again and the towel slaps him in the face with a loud  _ SLAP _ . 

 

“Hey Boo, I don’t work here, but I don’t think that’s how you treat customers” Minghao mutters from somewhere to his right.

 

Seungkwan should’ve faded when he had the chance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again: really sorry if it sucks and it's really short i know i'm not used to typing really long chapters yet jkhghhlk  
> also! i hope you like the girls that work at the shop w seungkwan, more will be revealed about them in later chapters i promise anyway i hope u liked it uwu

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it doesn't suck too bad & if you wanna reach me for some reason this is my stuff  
> twitter: @rapgodjun  
> tumblr: @mysticalcium 
> 
> again i hope it wasn't too bad and i will update soon either way lmao


End file.
